<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613455">Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn This - Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale's got real big hands, and you tell him just what you'd like him to do about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatcha thinkin’ about sweetheart?” Pale asks one day, stubbing out a cigarette in the ashtray by his bed.</p><p>You’re on the other side of the room, naked and sweaty just a little from the sunshine that’s been pouring into his bedroom. You’ve been smiling to yourself for a while, as he goes over some paperwork for work, some contracts and shit he’s gotta sign and return when the weekend’s over. You’ve been smilin’ and he’s too nosy, likes you too much, to not know what about.</p><p>“You.” You turn to him, give him a big smile over your shoulder as you put down whatever trinket on his dresser you’d been playing with.</p><p>“Me?” He asks, pointing to himself in that way you sometimes do when you’re bein’ a tease, just the way you are now.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m always thinkin’ about you.” You wink at him, and he licks his lips, feels his cock grow hard in his jeans from the way your body speaks to him.</p><p>“Anything in particular?” He eggs you on, since you always gotta be fuckin’ difficult, always gotta give him a hard time.</p><p>You turn to face him fully and he can see the familiar shine between your legs. His mouth goes dry before flooding with want, lust that makes him hot in his clothes, especially when you say,</p><p>“You’ve got big hands,” You bite your lip, your own hands sliding down your body, down down down to gently tease your folds a little as you sigh, “Real big hands.”</p><p>“Get the fuck over here.” Pale’s vision almost blacks out, his cock throbbing as he works to free it from the confines of his denim.</p><p>You come willingly, crawl up the bed and settle in his lap, but he ain’t having that. He flips you onto your back and you laugh the whole way, eyes bright as your legs fall open and your pretty pussy glistens for him. He knows what you want, you’ve talked about it before, whispered it in the dark of night a while back – but he didn’t think you’d actually meant it.</p><p>“It’s four o’clock in the fuckin’ afternoon and you want my hand up your cunt? That it? You think you can take alla’ me?” He’s breathless, wound up, jumpy, with the way he tries and gets himself out of his clothes.</p><p>He’s too hot, burnin’ up suddenly, needs to feel your bare skin on his.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’ll fit, you should see, we should try.” You plead, your hands touching every inch of skin that he reveals as he tosses his silk shirt away, stands up to get rid of his jeans. “Try and make it fit.”</p><p>“Holy shit you’re dirty dollface, you’re a dirty fuckin’ slut and you’re all mine – come here.” He snaps a little too harsh from how excited he is, how riled up he is, and you only chuckle as you shimmy yourself into the comfortable spot on the mattress that you like to think of as your side.</p><p>“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” You laugh when he grabs your ankle and pulls your body down the bed where he can get a good look at you, and damn what a good look it is.  </p><p>“Relax, you gotta relax, god you’re wet already aren’t you? Listen to that you hear that? That’s your pussy beggin for me to fuck her right. Maybe I will, maybe if you’re good and take this fuckin’ fist I’ll fuck you for it.” He says, promises. It’s a promise, he’ll fuck you either way, he’s addicted to the feeling of your cunt on his cock, there ain’t no way he ain’t gonna fuck you.</p><p>But you’re eager, so eager, so willing, wanting to try, that you nod and lay back, take a couple of deep breaths.</p><p>“We’re gonna need lube, you got any lying around honey? Your pussy’s wet but I don’t want – fuck look at you – I don’t want to hurt you. Can’t have my girl outta commission, can’t have you achin’ or nothin’.” He rummages through the drawers of his own dresser, while you rub your nipples on the bed.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s in the nightstand.” You point with your foot as your back arches into your own hands, whining out, “Hurry Pale, please?”</p><p>“No no – no you if you want this and you want it right, we’re takin’ it slow. You’re gonna feel every fuckin’ inch of my fingers and you’re gonna cry and it’s gonna be fan-fucking-tastic.” He’s mostly talkin’ to himself at this point, drunk on the thought of what he’s going to do to you.</p><p>He’s fucked you all kinds of ways, done all kinds of shit to you, but this was one he ain’t never thought he’d get the chance for. And he still don’t know if it’s even gonna work, but the two of yous can try, and it’s that eagerness to try that’s got a fond fuckin’ knot in his chest for you. He wants to make you feel good, so good.</p><p>So he keeps the lube nearby for when he knows he’s gonna need it, and without preamble shoves two fingers into your hot pussy.</p><p>He loves the feeling of your cunt around him, the way it’s so fuckin’ hot, the way it sucks him in. He doesn’t know if that’s something that you do, or if it’s something it does on its own, but your walls grip his fingers as he slides them in and out, slow thrusts to get you opened up, get you pliant under his hands.</p><p>Two fingers is easy for you, you take that all the time. Fuck it, he thinks, and adds a third. Three ain’t too hard for you either, about the width of his cock – not that he’s measured or nothin’.</p><p>He fucks you with three for a long while, until you’re squirming for him, until your properly fuckin’ sweatin’ and sticking to his expensive satin sheets. Your knees are turnin’ in on themselves, thighs shaking as he slowly slowly slowly fingers you. Normally he’s hard and fast and real fuckin’ rough and when you cry on his cock it’s from the sheer force of it all – but your chin is already trembling and he knows it’s because you want more. Your pussy drools for him, so much wetness and slick that slips and slides all over his hand, coats it real good.</p><p>Pale kisses you while he does it, kisses you and steals your breath away, spits into your mouth and watches with lust-blown eyes as you swallow it down, your eyes slipping closed. He breathes into you and he can tell you’re goin’ dizzy with it, with all of it.</p><p>“How’s that feel? You gotta talk to me sweetheart or else we ain’t getting nowhere.” He says dark, deep, says like it’s two in the mornin’ and not half-past four.</p><p>“Good – fuck that feels good Pale, you can add another one, please, please add another one.” You lick his spit off your lips, throat clicking from it as you cry cry cry, as hot tears spill down into your hair just from the sheer sensation, that desperate ache for more. “I’ve taken three before c’mon gimmie four.”</p><p>“You’re greedy. You’re a greedy selfish fuckin’ slut and you’re so perfect, so fuckin’ perfect, you know that?” He chuckles just a little, chuckles at the way you’re so horny for him, so wet for him, putty in his hands.</p><p>“Yeahyeahyeah, I am, I am and I want four.” You demand, and he sucks his teeth at your attitude.</p><p>“Brat. Greedy fucking brat here,” He says he slips his pinky in alongside the rest of his fingers, making you gasp out in pleasure at the feeling of being so full. “Here’s your four.”</p><p>It’s mesmerizing, watching his fingers disappear into you, into that pretty pussy of yours. He doesn’t realize how fast he’s moving his hands until you’re gasping and moaning loud around him, your hips pushed up off the bed from the way he’s stroking so deeply against your walls.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Pale, Pale honey I’m – ” You gasp for breath, and he snaps out of the trance of your cunt, brings the pad of his thumb, the only finger not shoved up into you, against your clit and presses down hard, rubs it with little zig-zags that have you sobbing.</p><p>“Come for me, let me fuckin’ feel you come.” He orders, and you do, you do you do you do, gushing on his hand.</p><p>He takes the opportunity to nudge his thumb in, wriggles it in against the wrest of his hand, until he’s knuckle deep inside you and you’re crying so loud that he’s almost concerned.</p><p>“I dunno if it’s all gonna fit.” He says, ready to pull out, but a hand of your own flies down to grasp his wrist and hold him in place.</p><p>“Okay, okay that’s okay, holy shit don’t stop moving, don’t you fuckin’ dare stop movin’.” You hiccup as your body wracks around him, and he can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“I’m hard as a fuckin’ rock over here sweetheart, can I fuck you? My hand’s gettin’ sore I gotta have this pussy for myself.” He knows he’s the greedy one now, but you’re biting your lip so hard that he just wants to blow his load inside you so deep, wants to paint your insides with his come.</p><p>“Yeah, okay yeah honey, be careful with me.” You allow, and he lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, thankful for your cunt even if he’d never say it.</p><p>He fucks you quickly – it don’t take too long for him to come, not with the way he’s been so fuckin’ hard for so long. You come again, just from the friction, from the way he grinds into you. You’ve gotta be sore, he knows, so he’s careful not to go fuckin’ ya too hard or nothin’, nothin’ too crazy. Just good ol’ fashioned thrusts that have you crying and kissing him.</p><p>Once he’s come, and he’s calmed down, and you’re still tryin’ to calm down yourself, he brings your tits to his mouth and kisses them all over. He sucks on your nipples gently, kisses and licks the sweat that’s collected in your cleavage, nuzzles his face into your neck while he rolls them between his fingers as you sigh and melt into the mattress under him.</p><p>“I am, you know.” He says, after a long while.</p><p>“Hm?” You hum, eyes closed, a hand in his hair as you try and bring yourself down from the high of you don’t know how many orgasms.</p><p>“Careful. I’m always careful with you.” He clarifies, not knowin’ why it’s so important for him to say it, but knowin’ that he should anyway. “We’ll try again some other time, alright?”</p><p>“Alright honey, thank you, I love you.” You mumble happily, already drifting off to sleep, making him smile.</p><p>“Yeah you fuckin’ better.” He says, as he rolls the two of yous around the bed so you can curl up against his chest.</p><p>The sun starts to dip below the city skyline, and Pale’s desperate for a cigarette, and he feels kinda bad he couldn’t get it all the way in ya. But when he looks down at his knuckles and sees all the scarring there, all the hard bones he’d have to push against your walls, he had to admit he did have real fuckin’ big hands.</p><p>They ain’t the nicest hands in the world, but something tugs in his chest when you reach for one anyway – the clean one, the one that hadn’t been makin’ its way up your cunt. You reach for his hand and you hold it in your own as your breathing evens out, dreams cloudin’ your head, while the thought of you – the perfect fuckin’ thought of you – clouds his.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>